Fools
by Atma Venusia
Summary: Tsurumaru berakhir menjadi orang bodoh seperti Mikazuki yang selalu ia tertawakan di belakang. [MikaTsuru]


**Touken Ranbu © Nitro+**

 _ **Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun kecuali kesenangan jiwa semata (?)**_

Romance, Friendship,

Tsurumaru Kuninaga, Mikazuki Munechika, Ichigo Hitofuri

 **Waning : FF orang labil. Nggak jelas. Typo. Humor gagal. Menjurus ke OOC.**

.

* * *

.

Tsurumaru tertawa. Untuk alasan yang tidak lucu ia tertawa kencang dan menciptakan kebisingan di ruang rapat yang seharusnya tenang.

Alasannya satu, karena apa yang baru saja Ichigo katakan pada tentang karyawan baru—atasan baru mereka. Seorang eksekutif yang baru kembali ke Jepang setelah lama mengelola cabang di Korea, seorang teman lama juga untuk mereka. Orang paling bodoh yang pernah mereka kenal.

"Tsuru, kalau Mikazuki dengar kau bisa kena omel."

"Dia? Yang benar saja, aku baru tahu kalau Mikazuki Munechika bisa mengomel. Yang aku tahu dia itu terlalu dermawan, terlalu baik hati, sampai-sampai diselingkuhi saja masih terima. Benar-benar bodoh, kan?"

Ichigo menyerah, meninggalkan Tsurumaru mungkin adalah pilihan terbaik. Ichigo tahu betul, ia yang paling tahu, kalau Tsurumaru sekarang butuh waktu sendiri. Niatnya mengajak ke ruang rapat ini juga karena ingin menenangkan Tsurumaru setelah menerima kabar tentang kepulangan Mikazuki, tapi ternyata kehadirannya tidak begitu berarti.

"Aku ingatkan saja, selama di kantor kau harus profesional. Jangan bertingkah bodoh!"

Tawa Tsurumaru hilang sekejap, suasana mereka jadi senyap.

Jawaban pelan berintonasi berat yang Tsurumaru berikan menjadi akhir pembicaraan mereka sebelum Ichigo Hitofuri pergi meninggalkan Tsurumaru sendiri di ruang rapat itu sendiri.

Duduk di satu bangku dan menundukan kepalanya, kedua tangan bertopang menutup wajahnya. Tsurumaru ingin menangis rasanya. Setelah sekian lama, sekarang ia merasa dirinya yang lemah kembali datang, menakut-nakuti ia dengan kehadiran orang dari masa lalu.

* * *

Di balik ruang kacanya Tsurumaru bisa melihat keramaian yang tercipta karena rasa penasaran karyawan lain tentang Mikazuki Munechika yang mulai hari ini akan menjadi atasan mereka—atasan langsung Tsurumaru. Ichigo juga terlihat disana, bersiap untuk menyambut kedatangan eksekutif baru mereka.

Tsurumaru bukannya tidak mau bergabung dengan mereka, masalahnya ia memang tidak begitu tertarik bergabung menyambut direktur baru perusahaan mereka.

"Wakil Direktur, sudah waktunya."

"Hm, aku keluar."

Dan andai saja ia bisa benar-benar tidak terlibat dalam penyambutan ini—kalau bisa ia tidak perlu terlibat dengan orang yang bersangkutan langsung.

"Selamat datang, Direktur." Karyawan lain berbaris memberi jalan masuk begitu pintu terbuka, Tsurumaru berdiri di ujung barisan itu bersama Ichigo di sampingnya.

Mikazuki Munechika membalas salamnya dan mendekat. Menjabat tangannya dan tangan Ichigo Hitofuri tanpa rasa canggung. Ia bahkan langsung meminta ditunjukan ruangannya. Meminta Ichigo untuk menyiapkan semua berkas penting untuk segera dipelajari.

Untuk ukuran seorang eksekutif berprestasi, Tsurumaru tidak heran jika Mikazuki bersikap seperti itu, sangat menghargai waktu kerja mungkin salah satu caranya menjadi orang hebat. Lagi pula Tsurumaru sendiri tidak begitu ingin terlibat dengan Mikazuki lagi di luar urusan kerja.

"Ini berkas yang anda minta."

"Terima kasih."

Setelah membiarkan Ichigo menunduk, Tsurumaru langsung pamit undur diri tapi, "Tunggu sebentar."

"Ada yang anda butuhkan lagi?"

Dia mengangguk, tersenyum lebih lebar dari sebelumnya. "Ichigo, kau bisa keluar. Tapi Tsurumaru bisa tinggal disini."

Tsurumaru tidak ingin sebenarnya, saat matanya dan mata Ichigo bertemu ia sudah mengirim sinyal permintaan tolong, tapi langsung ditolak oleh Ichigo.

Perasaannya tidak enak, ia tahu betul kalau Mikazuki menahannya disini karena punya maksud lain—selain tentang pekerjaan. Lebih-lebih setelah melihat senyum lebar Mikazuki tadi.

"Kenapa berdiri saja? Duduklah."

Tsurumaru mengisi tempat kosong di sofa yang ada tanpa suara. Mikazuki sendiri langsung memberondongnya dengan banyak pertanyaan tentang perusahaan, Tsurumaru sempat bernafas lega, tapi setelah menjawab beberapa pertanyaan tiba-tiba Mikazuki mendekatinya. Duduk di samping, bukan di depannya seperti yang biasa seorang atasan lakukan, tapi di sampingnya.

Bahkan merangkulnya.

"Hm, kalau sudah selesai, boleh saya keluar?"

Tangannya di tahan sesaat sebelum dia sempat berdiri.

"Tentu saja boleh, tapi setelah kita selesai."

Sambil mempertahankan senyum Mikazuki menarik Tsurumaru agar semakin dekat—bisa dikatakan tarikan yang membuat mereka berakhir dengan pelukan, karena memang sekarang posisinya kurang lebih seperti itu.

Satu hal yang Tsurumaru syukuri dari ruangan Mikazuki adalah, ini bukan ruang transparan seperti ruangannya. Bisa hilang muka ia di hadapan karyawannya kalau ada yang melihat posisinya dengan Mikazuki sekarang.

"Ano, Di-direktur?"

Chu~

Tsurumaru mematung. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja tegang karena kecupan di pipi yang baru saja Mikazuki berikan padanya. Lebih-lebih tangan Mikazuki yang mulai iseng meraba-raba pipi dan tengkuknya.

"Maaf, kita sedang ada di kantor. Bisa anda lepaskan saya?"

"Kaku sekali."

Tsurumaru mau mati saja kalau begini.

Pria kurang ajar di sampingnya ini orang paling licik, sungguh, Tsurumaru yakin kalau dia kasar sedikit saja, jabatan Tsurumaru di perusahaan ini bisa jadi taruhannya.

Tapi ini sudah sangat keterlaluan.

"Tsuru, kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Maaf, bisa tolong lepaskan saya?"

"Aku sangat merindukanmu." Chup—

"Lepas!" Tsurumaru mendorongnya sesaat setelah Mikazuki mengecup lehernya.

"Wah, menakutkan. Kau masih saja kasar seperti dulu ternyata. Aku jadi semakin sulit untuk _move on_."

"Permisi."

"Tunggu." Lagi, tangannya di tahan.

Kali ini posisi keduanya berdiri. Mikazuki mencengkram kuat pergelangan tangannya.

"Kenapa kau buru-buru sekali? Selagi ada kesempatan, kenapa kita tidak membicarakan masa lalu kita? Bernostalgia sedikit harusnya bukan masalah untukmu, Tsuru."

"Saya punya banyak pekerjaan."

Tangannya di lepas. "Baiklah, lain kali aku akan menangkapmu di luar tempat kerja. Jadi pastikan lain kali kau punya waktu kosong untuk menemani aku mengenang masa lalu." Dan sekali lagi,

Chu~

Kali ini di bibir.

"Sekarang, kau bisa pergi."

Dia benar-benar keterlaluan. Tsurumaru tahu kalau dia harus menghormati atasannya, lebih-lebih eksekutif hebat yang membawa perusahaannya ada di tingkat dunia, tapi kalau perlakuan sang atasan seperti ini, sekali saja—untuk kali ini saja, mumpung masih hari pertama pertemuan mereka lagi—Tsurumaru ingin memberi Mikazuki sedikit pelajaran.

BUG!

Siapa yang tahu kalau satu pukulan di wajah mungkin bisa termaafkan dengan mudah. Itu yang Tsurumaru harapkan.

"Dengar ya, aku tidak perduli dengan apa yang terjadi dulu, tapi yang harus kau ingat sekarang kita hanya rekan kerja, kau atasanku dan aku wakilmu, kita tidak lebih dari itu! Jadi tolong hentikan perlakuan tidak senonohmu itu. Kau membuatku muak!"

Kepalan yang memberi pukulan kuat pada Mikazuki masih belum mengendur, justru semakin kuat terkepal saat melihat Mikazuki tersenyum mengejek padanya.

"Aku atasanmu dan kau wakilmu, kan?"

Dia kembali mendekat. Satu tangannya menepuk—mencengkram pundak Tsurumaru dengan santai.

"Lalu aku harus memberi hukuman seperti apa pada wakil kurang ajar yang sudah memukul wajah direkturnya?"

"Kau pantas dapat pukulan itu."

"Oh~ kalau begitu kau juga pantas dapat ciumanku lagi. Itu hukumanmu."

* * *

Semuanya terjadi sangat cepat, Tsurumaru sampai tidak sempat menahan Mikazuki yang mendorongnya dan mengunci gerakannya pada dinding. Berteriak minta tolong juga tidak bisa karena sekarang Mikazuki mengunci bibirnya dengan ciuman paksa yang menyesakan napas.

"Uhm, ah-ah, le—pas!"

"Dengar, Tsuru!" intonasinya jadi lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Dia bahkan semakin menekan Tsurumaru pada dinding. Matanya menatap lurus langsung pada mata Tsurumaru, mata itu seolah memberi ancaman jika Tsurumaru berani menolak, maka ada hal yang lebih buruk dari ini akan terjadi. "Aku hanya ingin waktumu sebentar."

"Aku tidak punya waktu untukmu."

"Ah ya, aku tahu. Itu sebabnya aku meminta padamu. Beri aku sedikit waktu, kita harus bicara."

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan."

"Ada! Banyak!"

Sekali lagi dia merampas paksa ciuman Tsurumaru. Lebih kasar dari sebelumnya, lebih penuh dengan amarah ketimbang nafsu seperti sebelumnya.

"Aku ingin tahu kenapa kita justru berakhir seperti ini. Aku ingin tahu kenapa aku masih harus mengejarmu sebegini gilanya setelah semua perselingkuhan yang kau lakukan dulu. Aku ingin tahu juga, kenapa kau justru sangat menghindariku, kenapa justru kau yang membenciku dan bukan sebaliknya."

Tangan Tsurumaru belum di lepas, Mikazuki juga masih memojokannya. Tapi setelah kening Mikazuki menyentuh pundaknya, pria yang beberapa saat lalu mengunci gerakannya ini mulai mengendurkan penjagaan.

"Katakan padaku, Tsuru. Kenapa?"

"...karena kau bodoh."

"Kalau begitu tolong ajarkan aku," Mikazuki mundur, melepakannya, tapi Tsurumaru masih belum bisa bergerak kemana-mana kecuali melepaskan punggungnya dari dinding. Salah-salah Mikazuki bisa mendorongnya lagi, Tsurumaru tidak mau itu terjadi. "Tolong ajari si Bodoh ini cara untuk berhenti mencintaimu, Tsuru."

Mikazuki Munechika yang Tsurumaru kuninaga kenal adalah orang yang paling positif yang hampir tidak pernah berpikir buruk tentang orang-orang disekitarnya, terbilang sering dimanfaatkan juga. Dia orang paling bodoh kalau berhubungan dengan hubungan antara sesama manusia, itu juga kenapa dulu Tsurumaru bisa menjalin banyak hubungan dibalik hubungannya dengan Mikazuki, tapi karena itu juga, karena alasan bodoh itu juga Tsurumaru terjebak pada nama Mikazuki Munechika.

Sampai saat ini.

Jadi kalau dihadapkan dengan pertanyaan seperti tadi, yang bisa Tsurumaru katakan, "Kalau saja aku tahu caranya, aku tidak akan berakhir disini denganmu, Bodoh!"

* * *

Ichigo tertawa. Untuk alasan yang seharusnya tidak lucu ia tertawa kencang dan menciptakan kebisingan di ruang rapat yang seharusnya tenang.

Alasannya satu, karena apa yang baru saja Tsurumaru katakan tentang dirinya dan atasan baru mereka. Tentang hubungan antara dua orang bodoh. Tentang pengakuan paling bodoh yang siang tadi terjadi selepas ia meninggalkan Tsurumaru di ruang direktur bersama Mikazuki.

"Ichigo, kau mau mati ya?"

"Aku lebih suka hidup sayangnya."

"Kalau begitu berhenti tertawa."

"Habis kalian lucu."

Ichigo baru tahu kalau orang bodoh itu benar-benar bisa menular. Ia ingat betul dulu, semasa masih magang di perusahaan ini, Tsurumaru pernah bilang kalau dirinya menyukai Mikazuki karena kebodohan Mikazuki tidak akan seperti perempuan yang mengekangnya, kebodohan Mikazuki bisa memberinya kebebasan yang ia inginkan, tapi Tsurumaru sendiri yang akhirnya menyesali kebebasan itu, Tsurumaru sendiri yang akhirnya jatuh pada pesona kebaikan—kebodohan—Mikazuki.

Tsurumaru sendiri yang akhirnya menginginkan Mikazuki untuk mengekangnya. Dia bilang itu bisa jadi diartikan seberapa besar cinta Mikazuki, dan dia benar-benar menunjukan kebusukannya dengan berselingkuh di depan mata Mikazuki langsung.

Tsurumaru berakhir menjadi orang bodoh seperti Mikazuki yang selalu ia tertawakan di belakang.

Jadi wajar saja kalau Ichigo Hitofuri menertawakan kebodohan mereka sekarang.

"Tsuru, sebagai teman yang baik, mau aku beri saran?"

"Asal bukan candaan."

Ichigo tertawa lebih keras lagi sebelum memberi sarannya. Ichigo puas melihat Tsurumaru yang frustasi dengan perasaannnya sendiri.

"Kenapa kalian tidak kembali bersama saja?"

"Jangan bercanda."

"Aku tidak bercanda. Satu-satunya cara meminimalisir kebodohan kalian itu adalah tetap bersama. Kalian benar-benar akan jadi semakin parah kalau terpisah, setidaknya kalau kalian bersama, aku yakin, kalian bisa belajar menghilangkan kebodohan kalian itu, sedikit."

Tsurumaru melempar bolpoin ke arahnya tapi Ichigo menghindar dan kembali tertawa.

"Hahaha, jangan marah Tsuru. Yah,"

Setidaknya sebagai teman—mantan selingkuhan—yang baik, Ichigo ingin memberi solusi yang membantu Tsurumaru, walau kemungkinannya kecil Tsurumaru mau melakukan itu. Karena Ichigo tahu, Tsurumaru juga bodoh.

* * *

16 Juli 2017 11:07


End file.
